


James Bond doesn't have anything on Derek Hale

by SeeWhatISeek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeWhatISeek/pseuds/SeeWhatISeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is at a bar and Jackson cant seem to take a hint. In swoops Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Bond doesn't have anything on Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a bunch of stories but my muse found this on the side of the road so we had to take it home. It's not very long, I tried adding to it but no luck.

All he wanted was a few drinks to get over his craptastic first day which also turned out to be his last. However as soon as he sat down at the bar the seat next to his became occupied. "Whitemore, Jackson Whitemore" the man said he offered a hand a smile that Stiles guessed was supposed to be sexy.

"Okay, two things." Stiles turned to the man who was making his shitty night worse with his ego that tiles could practically see. "First. Only 007 can pull that line off and you" Stiles gestured to this 'Jackson's' body "are nowhere near his level. Secondly. If I said my name was Anastasia Beever-Housen and today marjed the last of 'transformation' would you leave me alone?" His face grew confused before he reapplied his nauseating 'I think my dick shoots diamonds' smile.

"Let me buy you a drink?" Stiles smirked before he replied. "Actually I'd rather have the money for the cab ride home."

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Yes. That's why I don't go there anymore."

"Do you want to-"

Stiles lifted his hand up to Jackson's face to stop him. "Look, Jackson was it?" He received a nod from the other male. "We can do this all night cause I have witty remarks to literally every pick up line besides..." Stiles paused what could very well be a the start of a very long rant to take a sip of his beer when he saw a very hunky and imposing man walk in. "Light bulb" Stiles muttered to himself as a plan began to form in his head.

"Besides my boyfriend just arrived." He got up and hugged the man, standing on the tips of his toes to whisper in the man's ear. "Please go with me on this, the guy at the bar won't leave me alone."

Derek tensed as the strange man hugged him. Lifting his arms ready to push him away he noticed the glare he was receiving from a blond haired man at the bar. When the man who was hugging him whispered in his ear and explained what was happening he was all to happy to oblige, he knew what it was like having to turn down people who simply didn't give up. Derek wrapped his arm around the younger man.

"Sorry I'm late I had car trouble." Stiles couldn't believe that this incredibly sexy man was agreeing to his plan. When the man wrapped his arm around his waist he'd be lying if he said that the feel of all those muscles didn't do something to his groin.

"It's fine this nice man was keeping me company." Stiles felt a little surge of joy when Jackson started to flounder. he felt even happier when Jackson quickly walked away. Stiles turned to thank the man when he was pulled in for a kiss. The arm around his waist turned him on there was no denying that but it was nothing compared to the kiss. He hadn't been this turned on this fast since high school.

When the kiss was over and he had taken a few seconds to catch his breath he asked, "what was that for? Not that I didn't mind but give a dude some warning." Derek smirked down at the young man. 

"We want to make it look real don't we?"

"Was Jackson watching us?" Stiles had thought the blond had bought the lie given he ran away fast enough. however if it took more 'convincing' Stiles was totally okay with that.

"Sure." Derek guided the man in his arms to the bar and sat down with Stiles next to him.

"So since you're already my fake boyfriend I think we should introduce ourselves, everybody calls me Stiles." He offered his hand to the man. "Hale, Derek Hale" he replied as he grasped the offered hand. _Oh yeah_ Stiles decided _he can so pull that off_.


End file.
